


And then, hate me

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Hand Jobs, Introspection, Lies, M/M, Self-Hatred, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Ogni notte Hikaru gli domandava se avesse dimenticato Kei, e ogni notte gli diceva che non l’aveva fatto, finché non aveva più potuto sopportare quella situazione.Non penso più a lui, Hikka.Lo guardo e non provo niente, Hikka.Ti amo, Hikka.
Relationships: Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru





	And then, hate me

**And then, hate me**

Kota non sapeva come fosse finita in quel modo.

Forse era solo desiderio, forse era lussuria, forse era solo che era un uomo, e aveva le sue necessità.

Iniziava a odiare quella situazione.

Sentiva il corpo di Hikaru sul proprio, ed era una sensazione così sbagliata. Voleva urlare, scappare, ma sapeva che non l’avrebbe fatto.

Era solo un codardo, l’aveva realizzato tempo prima, e non avrebbe finto che non fosse così adesso.

Toccò la sua pelle, accarezzandola come se fosse la cosa più bella che avesse mai visto, come se fosse l’unica cosa che avesse mai desiderato.

Voleva solo gridare il proprio dolore, dirgli che non si trattava del suo corpo, delle sue mani che continuavano a toccarlo, né del suo cieco amore.

Si trattava solo di Kei, era sempre stato così.

Kota sfiorò la sua erezione, l’avvolse nella propria mano, iniziando a masturbare il biondo, cercando di non sentire i suoi gemiti, cercando di ignorare lui e il suo piacere, ma non ci riusciva.

Perché era quello che meritava per i propri peccati.

Era quello che meritava per avergli mentito, per avergli detto che potevano provare a essere una coppia, a essere felici insieme.

Ogni notte Hikaru gli domandava se avesse dimenticato Kei, e ogni notte gli diceva che non l’aveva fatto, finché non aveva più potuto sopportare quella situazione.

_Non penso più a lui, Hikka._

_Lo guardo e non provo niente, Hikka._

_Ti amo, Hikka._

Era un brutto scherzo da parte sua, e non ne era orgoglioso.

Ma era ciò di cui aveva bisogno per andare avanti, era tutto ciò che gli serviva per far tacere Hikaru, e continuare a dargli quello che andava cercando.

Si trattava di sesso, e non importava che immaginasse Kei al posto suo.

Si trattava di piacere, ma solo il proprio, e Kota in quel momento odiava Hikaru e i suoi gemiti, e il suo orgasmo che si avvicinava, mentre muoveva la mano su di lui più velocemente.

Prese la punta in bocca, succhiando, cercando di fare più in fretta, sperando che finisse presto.

E poi accadde, sentì Hikaru tremare leggermente e venire nella sua bocca, giù per la sua gola, e cercò di non allontanarsi troppo velocemente, mentre l’odio nei suoi confronti cresceva, e cresceva, e cresceva.

Hikaru lo guardò e sorrise. Felice.

Kota poté solo abbassare lo sguardo, non voleva vedere quegli occhi.

Non era giusto che odiasse il più piccolo.

In quel momento, col viso di Kei in mente e il sapore di Hikaru in bocca, l’unico che poteva realmente odiare era sé stesso.


End file.
